The Gift
by MissPriss11120
Summary: 1 month after 'I Will Remember You' Angel has a surprise for Buffy.BA


Title: The Gift

Summary: One month after 'I Will Remember You' Angel returns with a surprise for Buffy.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Angel never would have left and he and Buffy would have the happily ever after they deserve.

A/N: This is my first Buffy fic. Let's just say that 'IWRY' happened right before 'The Yoko Factor'. So Riley knows about the whole slaying thing, but lets just say he doesn't know about Angel, ok? And Doyle never died. Why he died in the first place is beyond me. And also, Willow and Oz are still together. Even though I like Tara and Willow together I love Oz. Well I hope you enjoy. And if you don't, please don't be to harsh with criticism. I'm a 14 year old girl. Please R/R.

ooooooooooo

As I sit here in class I can feel his eyes on me. He stares at me everyday during class. It's been like this for the past month, ever since I broke up with him. I never wanted to hurt him. But how could I be with him when my heart belongs to another? It's not fare to him. I realized that after I came back from L.A. I cheated on him without so much as a second thought.

He doesn't deserve that.

And even though I'm not with Angel, I can't be with anyone else either. It isn't right to string anyone along like that. Plus, when I was with Riley and Parker I felt as though I was cheating on Angel. I might not be with him physically, but emotionally I am. He has my heart.

Forever.

I meant what I said when he asked if I was his girl.

Always.

That's why I can't be with Riley, nor any other guy. Especially after what happened in L.A. I told myself I was over him, that I had moved on.

I was wrong.

I knew that the moment I saw him. And when he was human, that was the happiest moment of my life. He doesn't know I remember. It would only hurt him if he knew. So I didn't tell him, I might someday. Who knows.

My stomach gets that tingling feeling that it gets only when he's around. But that's not possible. We promised to stay away, to forget. Plus, the sun is out. There's no way it's him.

There's a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts. My Angel senses are going crazy. Riley goes to open the door. After he does this, he and the person at the door exchange a few words then Riley turns to me.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you, Buffy," he tells me

Huh? For me? I get up and walk to the door. When I get there I'm shocked at who's standing in front of me.

It can't be, my head tells me. My heart tells me otherwise. The love of my life is standing right in front of me. In the sunlight.

IN THE SUNLIGHT!

How the hell…

"Buffy," he finally speaks.

I have always loved the way he says my name. He says it with a lover's caress.

"Angel," I whisper back. "How? Wha…" I can't seem to form any words. He gently takes my hand in his and places it over his heart.

His BEATING heart. I look from our hands on his chest up to his smiling face. I can't help but smile back, this is truly amazing. I've been longing to feel this again, ever since the day that wasn't. To feel his heart beating and to know it's beating for me. When he bends down to kiss me my heart starts pounding. And when his lips touch mine the world fades away. All too soon does he pull away.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asks me.

I nod, "We can go to my dorm, Will's in L.A. with Oz." He's about to reply but the sound the bell ringing cuts him off. "I'm gonna grab my stuff then we can go, ok?" I ask. He just nods in response.

After I get my stuff we walk hand-in-hand to my dorm.

ooooooooooooo

When we get there I lead him over to my bed so we can sit. After we do he begins to talk, his hand never leaving mine.

"You're probably wondering how I'm human," he starts. I nod, confirming his thoughts. "The Oracles…" he stops thinking I don't know who he's talking about. "They're-" I cut him off. "I know, I remember." I inform him softly.

"You do?" he asks surprised.

"How couldn't I? That was the best day of my life, Angel. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't forget." I could never forget that day.

"I'm sorry if remembering that day caused you pain," he tells me gently.

I smile at his concern, "No pain, just happiness. Now, back to the whole heartbeat. How did this happen?"

"Doyle brought me to the Oracles, saying the wanted to see me. They said they had a gift for me. They told me they had made a mistake taking back the day because instead of losing one warrior they were losing two."

I look at him in confusion. What does he mean? As if reading my mind, he answers my silent question. "they say we're stronger together, and that if we're apart for too long we'll both die. Apart we're strong, together we are indestructible. That's why they made me human."

"But how will you fight? If you're human your strength is gone." I say. I'm in awe at what he's told me.

"I still have my vampire abilities. My strength, sight, hearing ability, I still vamp out while fighting. I don't drink blood anymore, sunlight doesn't bother me, and I have a reflection now."

My mind is reeling . Is it true? What does it mean? Can we finally be together? "Your soul…" I trail off.

"Is permanent," he finishes.

I look up into his gorgeous brown eyes so filled of love. "Does this mean we can be together?" I ask hopefully.

"Is that what you want?" he asks afraid I might reject him, afraid I don't love him.

"Of course it is!" I try to reassure him. "I've wanted this since I was sixteen. I love you, Angel. I've never stopped, I never will."

"I love you too, Buff," he whispers to me as he pulls me into an earth-shattering, mind-blowing kiss. We then proceed to recreate the day that wasn't.

ooooooooo

A/N2: I uploaded this chapter again after fixing my errors, hopefully I didn't miss any.


End file.
